


【暴卡】Punish

by YXS05



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【暴卡】Punish

“Draka，吃饭。”Riot停止住Drake在键盘上敲打不断的手指，威胁的声音响起。“马上，这是最后几条了，让我弄完…”Drake立刻反抗起来，他带着血丝的眼里露出焦急与兴奋的神色。

“你昨晚没有睡觉，一天半没有吃东西，Drake，我吃了不代表你吃了。”Riot还是没有放开他的手，这让它的宿主有点着急。“先放开我，Riot！我弄完就去吃饭…”

“不行，现在就去。”Riot能看得到它宿主的胃部已经缩在了一起，它很容易能预测到如果再不进食会有什么后果。“Shut up！”Drake生气了，只要再让他输入完这几个指令，新的基因就能合成，然后再等上几天他就能看到这项新的研究成果，这是他新的突破。

Riot沉默了，然后它松开了它宿主的手，后者立刻把最后几个程序输进去，然后他长叹了一口气，才缓过神来。“Riot？”Drake试探着叫了一声，这家伙怎么似乎是生气了，他懊恼的扯了扯衣服的领带。

“别生气了…Riot…”Drake温柔的向对方说，“我现在就去吃饭。”他尝试着站起来，眼前却闪过几条黑白线，然后他跌回到椅子上。糟糕…他又低血糖了…

“知道难受了？”Riot把自己分离了出来，它灰色的巨大身体挤开了Drake所坐的凳子，让对方坐在自己身上。“抱歉…”Drake还处在贫血的难受里，他很真诚地向Riot道歉。

“晚了。”Riot的触手从他的下衣摆里伸出来，然后撩开他的衣服上摆推到乳尖上，它的手揉着他淡粉色的乳头。

“唔…Riot！”Drake想挣脱开，手臂刚刚抬起来，浅灰色的触手立刻缠绕上他的手腕然后拉到他的胸前，完全制止了他挣扎的可能性。它的舌头绕过Drake的臀一路伸长到他的臀缝里。

“feel good？Beauty？”Riot的舌尖往里面挤压，模拟着交合的抽插扩张着，不断扩大它的直肠壁，一点一点往最敏感的那一点上试探。

“Riot…啊…嗯…别碰那儿！”敏感点的挤压让Drake带上了哭腔地低吼出声，绯红的脸上是隐忍的欲望。他漂亮的眼睛里泛出少许水雾，十足被欺负的样子。

“嘘…”Riot把舌头抽出来，把自己的下身对准小穴，磨人而具有力度地缓缓推进。“别…太深了Riot！”Drake在它大力撞进自己身体的瞬间迸发出尖叫，Riot的力度和深度明显是在惩罚他，它没有像往常一样给他适应的时间，而是在进入之后就立刻大幅度运动起来。

“你不听话，Drake。”Riot一把将整齐的桌面上秩叠放的资料被全部扫落在地上，然后它狠狠地把Drake压在桌子上，逼迫他高翘着臀部，两瓣雪白的臀被它用力掰开，露出里面的肉穴和运动不断的大东西。

“你真该好好看看，长长记性。”Riot的舌尖扫过呻吟不断的Drake的耳后，又激起对方带着哭腔的音量再度拔高。“下次还敢吗？”Riot把他捞起来，架起他的腿抱到半空中，完全靠重力和自己的手部力量来控制进出。

“不…不敢了！Riot！不行…我不行！”Drake根本不能控制自己，他像风雨里大海中最无助的落叶，Riot肆意玩弄着他的身体，在一记深入之后他哭叫着射出来，然后在Riot的怀里难以自抑地啜泣起来。

“记住你的话，Drake。”Riot放慢了速度让他有休息的时间，Drake带泪的小脸还停留在高潮的余韵里，“下次还敢吗？”

“不…不敢…不敢了…”Drake觉得自己被对方折磨的一根手指也动不了了，只能大口的喘着气。

“呜…Riot…”然后Drake被放在了他硕大的办公桌上，靠Riot扶着他跪在桌子上，然后身体里的东西再度运作起来。

高潮了一次后的身体更加敏感，根本不用多少时间他的身体就作出了回应。再度翘起来的性器被Riot握在手里，身体被对方撞的前耸不断。

“Riot…嗯…不要生气…”Drake的脸靠在Riot耳边，他还依稀觉得对方在埋怨自己。“下次要好好吃饭。”Riot深入地挺动一下，让Drake发出甜蜜地低呼。Riot只是叹了一声，舌尖滑过宿主的下颚，它还有一句没说出来的话，

“别让我担心你。”


End file.
